I want to know what love is
by Nina-Gleeks
Summary: Pendant la rennaissance Blaine Anderson et Rachel Berry se voient obligé de se marier . Rachel amoureuse de son serviteur Finn et Blaine craignant ses propres pêchers , ne voient aucune autre solution que de devenir ami . Mais que se passe-t-il quand Rachel essaye de convaincre Finn de fuire ? Qu'arrive-t-il quand Blaine décide de désobéir au règles établies ?


Voilà une autre histoire :D Cette idée mais venue pendant un cours d'histoire ou on parlait de la renaissance . Et quand l'enseignant à dit ''Si la fille ou le fils ne veut pas se marier , on le mettait au cachot juste qu'à se qu'il accepte . '' J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire x) .

Je ne sais pas à qu'elle fréquence je vais publier puisque j'ai déjà une autre histoire en cours , mais j'essayerais au deux semaine ou trois ^^

Il y aura surement du Limon plus tard mais pas tout de suite xD

Donc , Bonne lecture et laisser moi un review pour savoir se que vous en penser ( que se soit en bon ou mauvais ! )

xoxo

- Nina-Gleeks

* * *

Blaine attendait dans le couloir avec impatience . Cela faisait un peu plus de trois ans que son père avait décidé qu'il se marierait à la fille du compte Berry . Le jeune homme n'avait pas voulu . Il avait essayé de s'enfuir plusieurs fois , mais son père l'avait retrouvé et enfermé dans le cachot plusieurs semaines . Il ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir déjà réellement parlé avec Rachel . Bien sur quelque rencontre savait fait , pourtant rien ne l'avait convaincu de vouloir marier cette fille . Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de pire ? Devoir être renier du pays ou se marier à quelqu'un qu'on ne pourrait jamais aimé ?

La porte s'ouvrit et Blaine se leva s'assurant que ses cheveux étaient toujours en place . Le serviteur le conduisit juste qu'au appartement de Rachel . Blaine le reluqua . L'homme devait avoir quelques centimètres de plus que Blaine .Ce dernier avait tout de suite remarqué ses yeux de glace . S'il aurait pu . Si ce monde était moins cruel , Blaine aurait été intéressé à le connaître. Il devait lui parler . Il devait en savoir plus sur cet homme .

- Vous ... vous travaillez depuis longtemps ici ?

- Je suis le fils d'un des serviteurs . Nous travaillons pour le roi depuis plusieurs génération .

Blaine ne savait pas quoi répondre . Il n'aimait pas répondre quand il ressentait de la pitié pour quelqu'un . L'homme repartit le laissant devant deux gigantesques portes de bois . Il regarda quelque minute le couloir par lequel était partit l'homme au azur . Il devait essayé de trouver des informations , plus tard , sur lui .

Il inspira profondément et ouvrit les deux grandes portes . Rachel avait complètement changer . Toujours aussi petite , mais son visage avait tant mûrit qu'on aurait dit une autre fille . En fait elle n'était plus cette gamine mais une jeune femme . Ravissante et délicate . Elle portait une grande et longue robe d'un violet ravissant .

Rachel fixait aussi Blaine . Sauf que contrairement à lui , elle ne remarqua guerre les changements de son physique . '' Comment mon propre père peut me forcer à me marier à cet inconnu?'' se demanda-t-elle . Pourtant elle savait la réponse . Les deux royaume était très puissant . Donc s'il pouvait se lier , conquérir d'autre pays serait du gâteau . Mais ses sentiments dans tous ça ? Son père n'avait rien voulu savoir du fait que Rachel aimé un autre homme . Car Finn , son cher Finn , n'était qu'un ''domestique'' . Il se connaissait depuis leur tendre enfance . Fils de Carol Hudson une des servante de la demeure . Rachel avait proposé à Finn de fuir ce monde . Hélas il refusa , ne voulant pas gâcher sa vie . Rachel en avait pleuré des jours et des nuits .

Elle secoua la tête et revint à Blaine .

- Vous venez déjà vivre ici ?

Blaine secoua négativement la tête . Il avala difficilement sa salive avant de sortir le boîtier que son père lui avait forcer de donner à Rachel .

- Je … voici la bague de notre famille . Je vous la donne …

Elle s'avança dans sa grande robe violette ,puis, arrivant à la hauteur du jeune homme elle lui donna sa main . Il mit délicatement la bague à l'annuaire de la brunette . Rachel la contempla . Elle était belle . Pas trop charger comparer à celle que sa mère avait l'habitude de mettre . Elle était en argent avec des petits saphirs taillé dedans . Elle en était convaincu . Il s'en contrefichait . Son père avait du le forcer .

- Merci …

- Est-ce que nous pouvons être franc l'un envers l'autre ?

- Bien sur . Dit la jeune femme tout en retournant s'asseoir sur un divan .

- Je ne veux pas me marier avec vous . Vous non plus . Mais je sais que nous pouvons être des amis . Ou du moins , essayer .

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes . Il avait l'air aussi mal à l'aise que elle . Sinon plus . Il était peut-être amoureux de quelqu'un aussi ….

- Vous aimez quelqu'un ?

- Non . Je … c'est juste que … je ne sais pas .

En fait il savait très bien . Mais le pêcher était tellement grand qu'il ne pouvait pas le dire à Rachel . Blaine ne la connaissait pas encore assez . Il lui dirait surement . En tant et lieu .

- D'accord . Essayons . Qu'est-ce que nous avons à perde , dit tristement Rachel .

Elle savait se qu'elle avait à perde Finn . Finn qui était son premier ami , son premier amour , son premier amant . Mais il ne la voulait pas , par peur de se qu'il leurs arriverait. Et elle ne le voulait pas sans ce désir .

* * *

Le mariage arrivé , tout était parfait . Les fleurs , les invités , la robe de la mariée , les alliances . Sauf que personne ne se rendait compte d'un des plus grands problèmes . Les mariés étaient tant malheureux . Bien évidemment ils avaient trouvés une certaine amitié . Ils passaient leurs nuits à parlé de tout et de rien . Rachel lui avait parlé de Finn et Blaine lui avait parlé de ses multiples fugues pour ne pas à avoir à marier une inconnu . Blaine et Rachel se comprenait , il vivait la même chose .

Rachel avait été voir Finn la vieil et il avait fait l'amour juste qu'à l'aube . Elle entendait encore sa voix mélodieuse qui lui disait qu'il l'aimait . Qu'il croyait en elle et qu'elle ferait une bonne femme . Il lui avait donné un colliers taillé en bois . Le bois formait le signe de l'infinité . Elle en avait pleuré . Quand elle lui avait demandé s'ils continueraient à se voir , il avait eu un sourire triste . Finn l'avait embrassé sur le front avant de lui dire juste qu'à l'infinité .

Quant à Blaine , il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire des recherches sur le voleur d'azur , trop préoccupé par Rachel . Mais la chance lui sourit , car c'était lui qui était venu le préparer pour le mariage . Ses mains avait était tellement douce quand il lui avait placer les cheveux . Il se nommait Kurt , Kurt Hummel . Il avait vu dans les yeux de Kurt un certain plaisir à voir le corps de Blaine . Cela signifiait-t-il que Kurt était comme Blaine ? C'était se que Blaine allait savoir .

- Voulez-vous prendre pour femme Rachel Berry ? Pour le meilleur et pour le pire .

- Oui je le veux .

- Et vous , voulez-vous prendre Blaine Anderson comme mari ? Pour le meilleur et pour le pire .

- Oui je le veux .

- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée .

Blaine se pencha et déposa délicatement un baisé chaste sur les lèvres de Rachel . Il attendit à peine les applaudissements . ''Voilà c'est fait . Lié jamais avec Rachel . Une femme ... '' pensa Blaine en détachant ses lèvres de celles de Rachel . '' Dit toi que c'est Blaine au moins . Mais si ça aurait pu être Finn ...'' . Les deux gens comprirent la tristesse de l'autre mais ne fit rien . Sachant qu'il en parlerait toute la nuit au lieu de consommer leur nuit de noce .


End file.
